villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Roa Valdamjong
Michael Roa Valdamjong is the main antagonist of Tsukihime. He is a vampire and a numberless Dead Apostle Ancestor who is ranked as "Extra" outside of the standard twenty-seven because they consider him to be a heretic who doesn't uphold the ideals of regular vampires. He is also called the Serpent of Akasha and the Infinite Reincarnator, which refers to his ability to reincarnate after entering Akasha, the root of everything within the universe, no matter how many times he dies. His seventeenth reincarnation is known as Elesia and his eighteenth is known as SHIKI Tohno, which is his latest as of the time period of Tsukihime. He is friends with Nrvnqsr Chaos, a fellow Dead Apostle Ancestor. In the anime, he is voiced by Yoshino Hiroyuki in Japanese and Kirk Thornton in English. In Melty Blood, he is voiced by Ken Narita, the seiyuu who voices Tetsuro Okonogi of the When they Cry series in the games. Background Roa was originally a priest of a Church who quickly rose to the top by utilizing all his father's inheritance. He created the "burial class", which served as the base of today's Burial Agency, along with Nabareck. With nothing left of his resources, he decided to leave the Church, giving the Agency to Nabareck afterwards. After betraying the Church to the Mage's Association, he was left uncredited, and Riesbyfe Strydeberg was surprised to hear about his involvement with it. He wished to realize an immortality different from that of Dead Apostles, but, in an attempt to overcome his limits as a mere human, he became a vampire in order to continue his research. When he considered a way to become a Dead Apostle, his heart snatched the moment he set his eyes on Arcueid Brunestud, and his plan went out of control thereafter without knowing it himself. He genuinely fell in love with her without noticing himself, but instead started hating her after it caused him to lose his innocence and turn away from his research. Upon her becoming weak to her vampiric impulse for the first time, he tricked her into drinking his blood, and became a powerful Dead Apostle. Taking the forces of a Dead Apostle Ancestor that had been sealed by the Church, he quickly rose in power among the twenty-seven. As he built up his power, he earned himself the scorn of the other Dead Apostles Ancestors, and eventually Altrouge Brunestud was left in charge of punishing this newcomer. He proved more powerful in battle, defeating her without killing her, and afterwards, the rest of the Ancestors decided to ignore his existence, and he was eventually destroyed by Arcueid who had joined forces with the Church. Over the next seven hundred years, he reincarnated fifteen times, and was endlessly killed by Arcueid each time. Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Vampires Category:In love villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Immortals